All that i love, die on me
by Natara16
Summary: Tony falls ill, and with the damage from the plague, it's too much for his lungs to take.Tiva.Character death!You have been warned... Slight McAbby in later chapters.
1. hospitalized

"Tony, you fool, I'll love you forever. Don't you dare forget that." Ziva whispered in Tony's ear. "Don't you dare. Cause if you do, all hope will be lost. All life will be lost; all of you will be lost."

Tony was lying on the hospital bed, an IV in his arm, and a monitor on his finger. It's just like before. I'll get through this, just like before. I have to. For Ziva. I have to for Ziva.

"Tony, you have to calm down. Don't speed up your heart rate. We do not need any other troubles. It's bad enough you have pneumonia, and that the plague you had before has already weakened you. Don't make it worse. Please, Don't make it worse." Ziva cried over Tony's chest. It would be the last time and she knew it. The hard part was that Tony didn't know he was dying. She had refrained from telling him. Refrained from believing it herself.

"Tony, do you know what the first thing I told you was?" Ziva asked.

"Of course honey, 'Are you having phone sex?' wasn't it?" He coughed. Ziva could tell that the coughing was hurting him even more.

"Yeah Tony. It was. Now I'm telling you, I wish you were. You would have been able to do one more thing." The tears flew out harder and harder.

"Zi, I'm not getting out of here am I?" Tony tried to hold back a tear.

"No. Tony your not. I wish it wasn't this way, I wish you hadn't of gotten that plague. Then you'd at least have a chance, Tony, I can't lie to you, you don't. I'm sorry. I… I… can't do this. Tony, I can't live without you. I know that now. I know that. Please try to not leave me. Please try. For me, Tony, please try. Please."

"Zi, you know if I could try, I would. However, you yourself told me, I wasn't getting out of here this time. However, hey, Kate told me the same thing, but here I am so… I'm babbling on again aren't I?"

"Yes Tony, you are. However, I do not mind. You can do as you wish. Gibbs and Abby are on there way over, and Tim and Palmer are in the waiting room. Do you wish for me to bring them in?"

Tony nodded realizing how much he needed his friends, because that was what they were, friends. Not Co-workers, or just plain people, they had proven themselves as good friends. And in Tony's mind, they were almost as high as Ziva. Almost.

Ziva left the room and all was quiet. Tony turned his head toward the window. He knew Kate was watching, he knew Kate wouldn't let him be alone. "Kate," he whispered, "I'll be joining you soon. Save a seat in the movies will you?" He heard a faint "I will Tony." from the side of the room. He snapped his head over and saw Kate. The one he hadn't seem in over a year.

"Kate!" He whispered excitedly, "You heard me. I thought I'd be sitting in those movie seats all alone."

"Tony, all you can think about is movies. You are dieing again, and all you can think about is movies! What about McGee, Gibbs, and Abby? And about Ziva? Think about them Tony." Kate disappeared and the door opened.

"Tony, I'm so sorry. What can I do?" McGee said, a tear in his eye. His forehead had a handprint on it, so it was easy to tell he was worried.

"Come over here, probie." Tony muttered. Tim rushed to the bedside and received a slap in the back of the head that would have made even Gibbs proud.

"I deserved that didn't I? Of course I could do something; I could fluff your pillows or, change your I…"

Palmer interrupted him. "McGee, Tony is fine, well in a sarcastic kind of way, but, I don't think that the doctors would let an amateur change an IV."

"Thank you Palmer. Now why is Abby not with you McGee? I thought you two were starting to be joined at the hip?"

"Abby was taking this horribly and she wanted Gibbs. I couldn't let her get upset any worse."

"Oh come on McGee, it couldn't be that bad." Ziva said, joining the conversation.


	2. good and bad news

"Ziva if you would have seen her, you would have done what I did in a second. She is worse than when Gibbs blew up." McGee wiped a couple of small tears from his eyes. "I think I'm going to step out for a second. Is that okay?"

"Probie, do I look like I care? Well, okay I do but…"Tony suddenly stopped. Abby was in the doorway with Gibbs holding her hand. Tim was right. She did look worse. Her face was smeared with black make-up; her eyes were full of tears. And she wasn't even wearing anything black! She was dressed in a light gray and white dress.

"T…Tony? A…are you o…okay?" Abby leaned over on Gibbs shoulder and whispered to him, "I… Can't believe this!"

Gibbs actually had a small tear in his eye. His suit was gray and was beginning to have huge water spots on it from Abby, but Gibbs didn't mind it. "Abs, it will be okay. Tony will be okay. He will, he has to be Abs."

'Sometimes a lie can be believed, but Gibbs, even I can't believe this.' Tony thought to himself. Then aloud he said, "Abby, come here. I could use one of your hugs." Tony stretched his arms out quickly, only having to use them to cover his mouth as he coughed, making the pain show even more.

"Tony! Are you okay, do we have to call the nurse in here?" Ziva and Abby asked, tears forming in both of there eyes. They each grabbed one of his hands, and held them tight to theirs. There hearts both skipping a beat, praying he will make it through this mess.

"Umm, if you don't mind, I think I'll step out for a second…Tim, would you like to join me?" Palmer glanced worriedly at the bed where Tony lay. Palmer eyes were slowly becoming tearful, and Palmer wanted to get out of there before it could get any worse. He didn't want to look weak in front of Abby, he wanted to be the strong link.

"I'll follow you." Was all that McGee said. His eyes were looking worse than Abby's, and add his lack of sleep to that, you have a huge mess. He slowly stepped backwards, running into the wall and griping, "Ouch." He turned away and walked out the door that Gibbs was holding open for him. Palmer followed, a smirk across his face.

"Probie, I told you to watch your step, can't you remember that?" Tony laughed, it was a bad idea. The harmless laughs turned into harmful coughs. Just as his coughing stopped, the door opened slowly.

"Knock Knock, I would like to speak to Mr. Dinozzo alone for a little while, since he is his only family left." The doctor slowly walked into the room and over to the bedside. He had gray hair, looked like he was ninety, and walked with a limp. His white lab coat was covered in a liquid that they didn't want to know about.

"He is his only family left? What does that make us, deep mud?" Ziva questioned, her face turning red. The tears slowly stopped, just to start back up again. Ziva wiped her eyes quick.

"Deep Shit, Ziva." Gibbs corrected, laughing from Ziva's mistake. "He's my agent, what you tell him you tell us, anyway." Gibbs smile didn't last for long, it was replaced by a frown very quickly.

"Well, if Mr. Dinozzo wants you in here, then… you may stay." The doctor looked at Tony, who was staring around with very questionable eyes.

"They can stay. All of them, except Abby." Tony looked Abby in the eye. His eyes telling her to understand. Abby's eyes were telling Tony she did. "Abs, it's nothing bad or anything, I just think probie needs you more than I."

"No need to explain yourself, Tony, you just tell me afterward." Abby stalked out of the room. A path of tears left in the hallway, told Abby where to go.

The doctor closed the door. "Mr. Dinozzo, I have good and bad news. Which would you like to here first?" The doctor stared at Tony and realized how awkward this was.

Tony looked a Ziva, who was mouthing the word good. "I think I'll have the bad news first. Save the best for last." Tony's eyes locked with Ziva's. Tony should have looked away, but there wasn't enough force in the universe to make that happen. Tony mouthed the words 'I love you.'

The doctor looked at the clipboard in his lap. "Tony, you have only a month left. The medicine we have given you will help, but this, can't be stopped. Your lungs are too weak. I'm sorry."

Tony looked away from Ziva, who had just begun to cry in huge deep bursts. Gibbs sat beside her and just whispered, "I'll be there for you." over and over again.

"And the good news?" Tony managed to gasp before another burst of coughs came through his mouth.

The doctor tried to put a smile on his cold face. "You can spend it all at home. We'll bring in a house nurse, make you comfortable, and you can spend your last hours at home." The doctor shyly smiled, as if he expected the room full of people to charge on him. "I'll step out and let you think this through." The doctor literally ran from the room, expecting them to follow him.

Gibbs decided to go out and get Palmer, call Ducky, and check to see if McGee and Abby wanted to come in. Gibbs was crying. And that sight right there was impossible to believe, considering that when Tony had the plague, it didn't even make him shed a small drop.

Ziva looked up at Tony. Her face looked worse than Abby's did. "T…T…Tony!" Ziva quickly grabbed Tony and gave him a huge bear hug. Tony gasped at the pain from being squeezed. "You're staying in my apartment. Or I'm staying in yours. I want to be with you until you… move on."

"Ziva, I…I Just can't believe this. For some reason, when I was first dying from the plague, it seemed more real, but pneumonia, how can I die from that?" Tony was crying on Ziva. He loved her, there was no denying that. As far as he could tell, she loved him as well.

The door opened, Abby rushed in and saw the scene in front of her. Ziva and Tony were hugging, crying tears of sadness onto each other. Abby fell to the floor on her knees, "No." she whispered, "This… This isn't happening. Tony's fine, this is all a nightmare. One big scary nightmare. Come on Abby, wake up, Darn it! WAKE UP!" Abby knew in her heart that she was awake, but she had to find a way for every thing to be okay.

"Abby, it'll be alright, we'll get through this. I'll be there for you." McGee fell beside her, his hands were on her shoulder and reaching for her hand to help her up. "we'll manage to get through this."

"Are… Are you sure?" Abby looked at McGee. "Are you sure we'll… get through this? All of us?" Abby let her gaze slide across the room, finally resting upon Tony and Ziva, who had looked up.

"Abby, lets go out in the hallway. Think about this, go get some rest and talk about what you feel should, or is going to happen."

" When did you become a therapist McGee?." Abby asked, taking McGee's out stretched hand and allowing him to pick her up. McGee shrugged and they walked slowly and quietly out of the room.

Ducky and Palmer were the next to walk into the room, Gibbs had decided to stay in the hall. Ducky took Ziva's hand and whispered to her, "You need to rest, Ziva." Palmer just looked down, a small tear hit the floor.

Ziva looked up. "I'll sleep here. That chair looks comfy enough." Across from where the bed hit the wall, there was a recliner. "I'll be fine here, until Tony is released. Don't worry about me…" She started coughing a little. Ducky and Tony started looking at her with even more caring eyes. "It's just from stress, guys chill."


End file.
